


don't take her away (too)

by Lobelia



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Romance, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Thor is a Guardian somehow, infinity war fix-it, they just love each other to death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobelia/pseuds/Lobelia
Summary: Ей хочется, глядя в эти невозможно голубые глаза, пообещать: никто, никогда, ни за что.Проблема в том, что как раз этого она обещать не может.





	don't take her away (too)

**Author's Note:**

> Частично вдохновил вот этот арт: https://pp.userapi.com/c846323/v846323818/55e1c/yWlCLa0IvCM.jpg
> 
> Таймлайн - пост-ВБ, естественно, АУ, где все выжили. Тор как-то обретается вместе со Стражами. И здесь у него снова изначально оба глаза, да.
> 
> Опять же не уверена, что тут нет ООС.
> 
> Ах да, песни для вдохновения (хоть сонгфик и не ставлю, потому что настроение тут немножко другое): Дмитрий Колдун feat. Alex Brashovean - Ray Of Light, а еще Coldplay - A Sky Full Of Stars

Гамора хорошо засыпает, когда он рядом. Кажется, с этого у них все и началось.

Первый раз был случайностью, второй - необходимостью проверить, третий - осознанным желанием, сжигавшим землю под ее ногами.

Теперь, спустя пару месяцев, оно ощущается естественнее воздуха.

Он смотрит, словно она божество во плоти, он кончики пальцев целует по очереди, с такой нежностью, что она едва не задыхается, он шепчет _"я за полторы тысячи лет не встречал подобной тебе"_.

Гаморе ничего не остается, кроме как шагнуть, полететь, рухнуть в него, как в чертову пропасть, вплавить в себя на уровне атомов.

Спать в его объятиях - лишь крохотный кусочек идеально сошедшейся мозаики.

Она не может сдержать улыбки, когда входит в комнату, предоставленную им для ночлега, и он приподнимается навстречу, а взгляд его светится ярче неба.

_Ярче. Яснее. Жарче._

Как только она подходит ближе, он ловит ее за руку, притягивает к себе, заставляя забраться на постель. Гамора позволяет их губам ненадолго встретиться, однако тотчас отстраняется, когда он решает зайти дальше.

\- Нам нужно выспаться, - мягко, но настойчиво говорит она. - Завтра предстоит непростой день.

\- В этот раз хотя бы не монстр из другого измерения, - он усмехается, не спеша отпускать ее.

\- Хорошо, что ты согласился помочь, - их носы все еще соприкасаются, и это определенно мешает сосредоточиться.

\- Я бы не смог тебе отказать, - снова этот взгляд, пронизывающий жаром, кажется, до самых мельчайших частиц ее тела, и она не в силах удержаться и не поцеловать его еще раз.

После этого приходит время все-таки ложиться, и Гамора поудобнее устраивается на его плече, попутно размышляя о завтрашнем задании и о местных жителях - они хоть и не так высокомерны и брезгливы, как суверены, но проблем с ними может быть не меньше. Особенно в том, что касается оплаты.

Впрочем, его обволакивающая близость быстро заставляет обо всем позабыть. Его тепло, его запах, биение его сердца...

Он медленно пропускает пальцы сквозь ее волосы, она - уже в полудреме - ведет ладонью по его груди...

... но сон в момент слетает, развеивается, рассыпаясь вздребезги, как только до нее доходит, что он шепчет отчаянно:

\- Всеотцы, прошу, не отнимайте ее...

Гаморе будто что-то острое с размаху в горло втыкается. В этой мольбе - нечто почти наивное, детское, и в то же время бесконечно усталое, застарелой болью дышащее, о которой она и не подозревала.

_Ты возвращаешь меня к жизни._

Они встретились, когда у него не осталось больше никого. И ничего. Когда судьба предприняла последнюю - роковую - попытку добить его.

Как он окончательно не сломался - лишь ему самому и известно.

Жажда мести привела его - и остальных - к победе над Таносом, а после он почти сразу стал неофициальной частью их команды. И, казалось, начал понемногу оправляться. Иной раз, правда, она замечала, - одна ли? - как отворачивался с отрешенным, застывшим взглядом, как горечь приглушала солнечность улыбки, однако это быстро проходило.

 _Конечно._ Надо было ей задуматься: такие потери не _проходят_ , не забываются. Не настолько легко.

Он тем временем продолжает поглаживать ее волосы. Гамора лежит, застыв, малейшим движением стараясь не выдать, что слышала. Болезненно-ледяные тиски охватывают теперь и грудь, мешая дышать ровно.

_Не отнимайте ее..._

Ей хочется, глядя в эти невозможно голубые глаза, пообещать: никто, никогда, ни за что.

Проблема в том, что как раз этого она обещать не может.

Быть Стражем - значит, сражаться с плохими парнями, каждый из которых был бы рад прикончить их. Без постоянного риска никак не обойтись. Ронан, Эго, Танос... даже тот монстр с планеты суверенов...

Гамора сглатывает и нащупывает его руку, сплетаясь пальцами теснее, ближе. Зажмурившись, клянется про себя: всегда сражаться до последнего, бороться за свою жизнь, делать все, что только в ее силах, чтобы _вернуться_ к нему.

Она не может пообещать, что с ней ничего не случится.

Но эту клятву сдержит во что бы то ни стало.


End file.
